lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
Antonia
(Deceased) | trait = + | birthday = | dateofdeath = | placeoforigin = United Kingdom | relationships = Bray Johnson (Boyfriend) | youtube = 0TheLast0 | email = tellme_moore@hotmail.com | lg15 = 10280 | facebook = 1356507960 Antonia Moore | twitter = tellme_moore | revver = | myspace = | forum-posts = | actor = Samantha Carr | first = LG15: The Last - Pilot | last = Alone | series = LAST }} Antonia "Toni" Moore was a character in the LG15: The Last video series. She was trait positive, and had a fascination with history. She was born in Scotland, and moved to Australia at the age of one. She grew up as a member of the Hymn of One, but felt that her religion was more than met the eye. Background Finding the Truth Toni begins to become very nervous when she spots someone watching her, and became alarmed when she saw Chasina's video. She contacted Chasina and told her that she would feel safest with her, and asks Chas to meet her in a few days. Mitch discourages her from coming, citing Chas's past problems, though it appears Toni decided to go on the run anyway. She heads to The Gold Coast, where she finds Jayde's apartment in an attempt to warn her. However, her roommate tells her that he hasn't seen Jayde in six months, and shows her a letter she received from a hospital. Toni lays low at the Gold Coast and plans on flying out to Sydney the next week. Prior to her flight, she posted a coded message on her Facebook page addressed to Chas and Mitch. The message contained the information regarding her flight and when and where she would arrive. Fearing there might be danger, Chas and Mitch send Bray, whom Toni had earlier remarked was an idiot. Upon meeting, Toni and Bray are hostile towards one another, which only becomes worse when Bray destroys her cell phone, claiming that the Order might be using it to track her. While they manage to tolerate each other for the remainder of the week, Antonia becomes furious when she discovers that Bray still has his cellphone, and makes a show out of disposing of it in the kitchen sink. Bray later retaliates by insisting on showing Toni his bullet wound when Chas brings it up at the dinner table. Keeping the Peace Afterwords, the two seem more willing to get along, and even get cozy on the road trip to find Leigh. Like Jayde, Toni acknowledges that the transition might be tough for Leigh, and goes out of her way to be nice to her, even though Leigh doesn't treat her particularly well. Suspicious, Toni questions Mitch about how easily he was able to get Leigh's parents to let him into the house. Unbeknownst to them, Jayde filmed the conversation, causing Chas to misread their friendship as something more. Jayde becomes upset at Toni as well after she walks in on Bray kissing her. Bray had come into Toni's room to get away from Leigh, who was yelling at her webcam, and an argument over the value of reading led to Bray kissing her. After Jayde dragged Bray off for a word, Toni sat in silence to absorb what had just happened, only to get thrown by Chas yelling at Leigh for using her cellphone. Toni tries to calm the others down, but they are forced to abandon the house after the Order shows up on their doorstep. As Jayde leads the others to one of her old hideouts, she acts hostile towards Toni, and snaps at her over the smallest things. Jayde takes the hostility to another level when she and Chas made a video bad-mouthing Toni and labeling her a man-eater. After seeing the video, Toni brakes down into tears, and gains the support of most of the community after Leigh informs them of her reaction. Leigh brings Toni a drink and comforts her, and convinces her to go on the LG15 comment board and talk it out. Toni leaves the chat feeling better, but not up to confronting Jayde or Bray directly about the situation, instead deciding to let everyone cool off first. An Easy Target During this time, Toni's Facebook and Twitter accounts were disabled, and her profile picture on LG15.com was replaced with a picture of Sibylla Weave, a mysterious entity working on the side of the Order. In footage posted by Sibylla, Toni vents about the tension that has taken hold of the house, and expresses confusion over Jayde and Bray's relationship. Bray enters the room during the vlog, and apologizes for putting all this pressure on her, and goes on to say that she is a sweet girl and that he doesn't want to hurt her. Toni tells him that she doesn't know what it is she wants, and explains her initial reservations about taking the relationship any further because of the way she was raised. After concerning their fears of entering into a relationship, Bray proceeds to kiss Antonia again. A couple of days later, on Leigh's birthday, Jayde pulls Toni aside and accuses her to stealing Bray. Toni repeatedly apologizes and tells her that she wasn't aware of anything going on between her and Bray, and that Bray had initialized the kiss. Jayde informs her that she was told differently, and that she was the real object of Bray's affection, that he was only using Toni to get information. Jayde tells Toni to back off, and slams her against a wall. Later in the day, Toni tries to calm everyone down after a message from Sibylla makes them turn on each other. Despite this, Toni is accused by Jayde of being the mole, and while Chas believes that the more likely candidate is Bray, she supports her friend. While Bray and Leigh and talking, Toni and Jayde are seen arguing in the distance, and when they approach Bray to discuss something, Leigh is sent away by Chas, as the matter was deemed to private and sensitive. Upon returning home, Toni breaks down into tears when Bray discovers surveillance equipment hidden throughout the house, and helps the others dismantle it. Too Good To Last After they flee the house, Toni becomes more distressed, unhappy that the rest of the group is isolating her. She posts a video where she is crying and admitting that she is sick of the way everyone is acting, and that she is scared about what is going to happen. She later credits this stress to sleep deprivation, and cites the odd sleeping habits of her bunk mates that have kept her up all night. During the night, Bray reassures Toni that she is the one he wants to be with, and their conversation makes Jayde so uncomfortable that she leaves the tent. The next day, the two girls are seen arguing, but they appear to have settled their differences to some degree, as they play cards together and laugh as if they are friends. That night, Order Agents attack the camp and Toni and Leigh are taken prisoner. In chat, Sybilla Weave has stated that the girls have given up hope. Soon after, Sibylla's brother Xavier is seen torturing Toni with a knife - cutting her repeatedly and taunting Bray and the others to come and save her. However, during the process Toni breaks loose and urges Bray to save Chas and Leigh and to forget about her. Before she can say more, Xavier grabs her and shuts the camera off. Afterwords, Xavier makes a video introducing himself, and whilst insulting every member of the group, he deems Toni to be not as smart and intuitive as everyone saw her, as she was deceived by him while he was posing as Jayde's roommate and failed to see what was right in front of her. During chats that take place during this, Xavier and Sibylla often refer to conduction sessions with Antonia simular to the one seen on film, and it is implied that while they enjoy torturing Leigh as well, they seem to have more fun causing Toni pain. Prior and Post Mortem Despite Antonia's pleas, Mitch and Bray instead answer to Xavier's taunts and form a plan to try and save her, must to the chargin of a heartbroken Chas, who blames Toni for the destruction of her relationship with Mitch and deems her worthy of death. Jayde doesn't feel much different, as she flees the group shortly after the incident and yells and Bray for his concern over Toni and for not paying attention to Leigh and others that were hurt. Mitch and Bray both condemn their hostile mindset, though Chas eventually realizes that everything she had blamed Toni for was actually her own doing. Meanwhile, Erica posts a video blog claiming responsibility and provides Mitch and Bray with a safe way to get to Toni. However, on the day of Leigh and Toni's ceremony, Bray is brought in as the Order's prisoner, as Mitch has been working for the Order the entire time. A heartbroken Chas watches as Mitch is ordered to stab Bray, but instead fatally stabs Toni. The room is thrown into chaos, and Leigh is left to die on the Ceremony table while Hera's agents are preoccupied with restraining Mitch, capturing the escaping Chas and Bray, and tending to Antonia's wounds. Hera orders Xavier to clean her up, but before he can get to her she makes a break for it. She doesn't get far and collapses, and Xavier tries in vain to stop the bleeding. She is shown afterwords to have died bleeding on the floor in her ceremony gown. Despite overwhelming evidence, Bray is unable to come to terms with Antonia's passing. In order to manipulate the two fugitives out of hiding, Sibylla takes control of Toni's twitter account and sends Bray messages posing as Toni, claiming that she is still alive and being held in a cell. Chas and other members of the community have pointed out that however much they would like it to be, the person controlling the account is not Antonia Moore. Etymology Antonia is the feminine form of Antonius, which is of unknown Etruscan origin. The most notable member of the Roman family was the general Marcus Antonius (called Mark Antony in English), who for a period in the 1st century BC ruled the Roman Empire jointly with Augustus. When their relationship turned sour, he and his mistress Cleopatra were attacked and forced to commit suicide, as related in Shakespeare's tragedy 'Antony and Cleopatra' (1606). The name became regularly used in the Christian world due to the fame of Saint Anthony the Great, a 3rd-century Egyptian hermit who founded Christian monasticism. Its popularity was reinforced in the Middle Ages by the 13th-century Saint Anthony of Padua, the patron saint of Portugal. In English it has been commonly (but incorrectly) associated with Greek ανθος (anthos) "flower", which resulted in the addition of the h in the 17th century.http://www.behindthename.com/name/antonia See also *Theories about Antonia References